End of HeartAche
by BrokenPromiseX
Summary: A normal mission started with a dangerous ambush and Tenten is brutaly attacked.Neji then becomes more protective of her,but when a chain of events play off can Neji protect Tenten each time?N/T with slight T/L rated m for alcohol,languge,and later chaps


End Of HeartAche

______________________________________________________________________________

My note to all!

I thought I would write my own story about my favorite naruto couple Neji/Tenten.

My story may not be great since its my first one but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

p.s. I don't own naruto at all.(this story will be tenten's POV unless I choose other wise)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:A Start

_Of course you never __**ever**__ expect anything to go your way in life…but what happens if life takes a shocking almost deadly turn at you?_

ok so it starts off like all other stories, a beautiful day in the famous Konoha. walking around greeting people, listening and watching the little kids train to become the next top ninja. But even such a great konoichi weapon mistress as myself needs a little training every now and then. So if you guessed I'm on my way to the training ground, you guessed right! Off to have another day with the insane team guy. I think only me and Neji are the only normal people on that team.

"TENTEN!YOU ARE HERE!!" yells the ever so loud rock lee. And to think I had the hots for him at one point what was wrong with me! But then again there's not much to say now that I am 17 and almost a complete grown up. Anyway enough about my boring situations and lets move on.

"Good morning Lee, Sensei, Neji" I greeted. Lee and Sensei greeted me so fast I thought I got whiplash. As for Neji, Well lets just say he seemed to be in one of his 'moods' about now. I swear this guy has more mood swings than a girl on her period. "So, how are you Neji?" I tried to pry some kind of answer from him but all I got was his famous nod. "oh ok that's good to hear" damn it! I'm such a loser! I don't even have anything to say to my team mate? I mean come on I shouldn't be afraid of him what's the worse he can do?

His velvet like voice broke me from my train of thought and I realized the whole time I was staring at a tree. I turned to look at him and met his pearl like eyes that I just happen to love so much and I don't even know why. But what I do know is Neji has always been my favorite on the team. "Tenten if you space out like that in the middle of a fight you will die" he told me coldly. "Well thanks a lot for the advice Neji I feel so much more secure!" I said back, sarcasm dripping in my voice. All I saw was his cold pearl eyes stare me down before they closed. He went back to whatever the hell he was doing and I was going do some target practice. As I picked my finest tools to play with I did twist, turns, flips, and jumps and no matter what angle I was I always hit the target. It wasn't easy though because you need lots of concentration skills which Neji happen to be building up so well in his little trance state over there. Sometimes I wondered why I even put up with him and why was he my favorite? He's just a good for nothing--

"Wow Tenten! You got better!" Lee complimented and once again my train of thought broken. "Neji did you see that! she hasn't missed! I'm afraid to see what would happen if I got her mad enough?" Lee always had weird thoughts. I bet your all waiting for Neji's reply. But guess what? I never got one he just nodded with his eyes closed. Oh well regardless if he is an asshole, were still on the same team.

*hokage office*

"So are you ready." lady hokage happen to just assign us to a mission. I'm so happy!I havent been on a mission in so long its just been so boring. As we set out turned out it would be a 3 day trip to our destination and back home,all together 6 days of traveling damn it! Ive always hated the travel parts of missions what I haven had a mission in over a month im glad to be back in the wilderness.

Night fall crept apon us so we had to camp out turned out we were ahead of schedule so we had time to waste a bit. Just as we were setting up camp I hurd a crunch then a loud snap from behind me. Turns out Lee broke one of the legs of the tent. How nice…………

"Lee be careful with that!" I warned him as he was wide eyed and look like he was close to tears as he stared at his hand. Turns out the broken leg sliced his palm. "I-I'm s-sorry *sniff*" now he was close to losing it. "Its ok don't cry ok?your just looking like a big baby" I tried my best to calm him down while I treated his wound. From the corner of my eye I can see Neji watching me. I figured I would go talk to him after.

Ok so Lee was better and nocked out with Sensei as I found a way to sneak a quick chat with neji. I looked up at him only to see him looking back. "Tenten its late,you need sleep." Neji told me simpley and calm for once and not that harsh tone he loves to wear. "Well I can say the same for you mr. it seems like you never sleep at all,why is that?" I asked him. He looked at the fire. "Someone has to keep watch" Was all he said. "Come on Neji you worry to much just close your eyes and dream away" I tried my hardest to convince him but of course he has to be a stuborn jackass! "no" was all he said before he glared at me saying "go back to sleep." that harsh tone was back. So I just sighed and did what he told me too until I hurd a crack of a tree branch. And from the looks of it Neji hurd it to.

"Neji."I called to him as he held a hand up to silence me. I saw him draw out a kunai and before I could even ask he flung it in the direction of a shadow darker than the rest of the hurd a grunt and then we were ambushed my more than one kunai. "shit!" Neji swore. Looks like the proidgy was right after all, Someone had to keep watch. Lee and Sensei were up in the same second of the mysterious flying kunais. Just as I abandoned my spot to go after one of the escape ninjas who ambushed us and I noticed that after we were in true darkness. I couldn't see and all I could feel was this nerve renching feeling yanking my stomach left and right and out of no where a sudden blow to the stomach nocked me off balance.I gasped for air and tried to get my stance but before I was up I was shoved to the ground and punched in the back so hard I thought it broke.

"whats wrong little girl I thought we were gonna play?" I hurd the mystery nin wisper in this sadistic voice then began laughing. I felt so weak and useless I couldn't move. I felt ashamed that my team was counting on me and I let them all down. what would Neji think of me?I am truly just a useless fool. Like before another blow at me. But this time it was something sharp.I could feel it pierce my skin and rip at my side.I screamed in agony.I was in so much pain I lost all movement.I just layed on the floor mystery nin picked me up and whispered unknown words in my ear,I could feel the sharp object against my stomach and I knew I was gonna be stabed.?Even if I died at that moment or not i still probably will.

"hope you have fun in the afterlife my dear"the nin spoke,then with one movement the object was in my stomach. pain was so excruciating I couldn't even scream.I coughed up a dangerous amount of blood before I was thrown to the ground like the useless rag doll I was.

that's when I hurd Nejis voice yell out my name. last thing I remember was the mystery nin's lifeless body falling to the ground and Neji running up to me,and at that moment I lost all conscienceness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hope you all like it. i took 2 hours trying to get this right review plz!


End file.
